


A cup of coffee

by Green_Sphynx



Series: A Silver fox Hal and college student Barry AU [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Alternative Timeline, College Student, Daddy Kink, Frottage, M/M, Silver Fox, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Hal invited Barry in for coffee and a conversation. They don't really get to either of those.





	A cup of coffee

Hal really meant to stay classy about the whole thing.

He wanted to be a gentleman for Barry. Barry deserved to be taken out by a gentleman, and to be treated like one in return. He didn’t deserve to be treated like a slut taken out to dinner only for the sex.

He _really_ meant to be a gentleman.

But how was he supposed to resist those large sparkling eyes when Barry rushed over to the window of the penthouse to gasp at the view. How was he supposed to resist the sight of that butt wiggling a little while the kid squirmed in excitement, and the look of pure adoration thrown his way the moment Barry turned back to him.

“This place is _amazing_.”

“It’s home,” Hal gave him, amused. “But it’s definitely a lot more amazing now it has you in it.”

Barry’s face fell to a flat, unamused glare. “You just _didn’t_ say that.”

Hal laughed, slowly reaching for Barry’s hand and pulling him a little closer. When Barry gave no sign of either reluctance or resistance, Hal drew him in completely to wrap his arms around the slender young man, their faces only a breath apart.

“What can I say; I plead insanity from witnessing the overwhelmingly beautiful sight of you in my apartment.”

Barry cocked an eyebrow.

Okay, not much better then.

“How can I make this up to you?” Hal pretended to grovel, and finally a small, mischievous smile returned to Barry’s face. _Mischievous was a new and far too hot look on him_.

“A kiss might make it better?”

Oh fuck. Hal was smitten.

He leaned in slowly to press their lips together experimentally. First a simple press of lips on lips, then to catch Barry's lower lip between his own and flick his tongue against the soft, tender skin.

And oh, the taste of those lips. Barry’s lips were plush and sweet, and Hal was certain he could get drunk on them like wine. He had taken Barry into his home like some old horndog trying to get sex, but here he was falling so in love with kissing this boy that he might be content doing nothing but that the whole night, like a still innocent teenager.

When they parted far too soon, Barry was looking hazy and distant for just a second before he seemed to blink back to awareness, a small smile playing over kiss swollen lips.

"Yeah… that definitely made it better."

Hal could not resist it. He could not resist _Barry_.

He swooped down to press their lips together again, harder this time. Barry clung to him immediately, pulling himself closer and up against Hal while Hal caught him in a tight embrace, all but devouring Barry's mouth. He was hungry for this, too hungry to hold back, too aroused to stay standing here in the middle of the room.

With a quick dip of his knees he hooked his hands under Barry's thighs, lifting the young man up against himself. Barry let out a startled little sound in the kiss but immediately wrapped his legs around Hal's hips to hold on tight and not break the kiss.

Okay so _maybe_ Barry was better muscled than he looked in the ill-fitted tux or the sweater vest from the evening before, so Hal stumbled a _little_ under the weight… but not much. He wasn't some weak old man, he was just taken surprise by the weight here.

He barely avoided running Barry into the door post to the bedroom, almost tripped over his rug and suffered the blow to his ego that was Barry chuckling into the kiss at his clumsiness, but he could proudly say that after placing one knee on the bed, he could lie his newfound lover down in one smooth motion rather than having to just drop their weights on the bed. By the way Barry arched against him and the sound of approval from low in his throat, he was impressed.

Hal's fingers were quick and nimble on opening Barry's jacket and his shirt beneath, pulling them out from underneath him to toss them to the side without care.

"H-hey, that's my only tux-" Barry tried to argue, but Hal interrupted him with a hard kiss on the lips.

"I'm buying you a new one."

"Yes, abou-about that…" Barry's breath hitched when Hal bit down on the nape of his neck, sucking a mark in place with fervour. He wanted Barry and he was planning on keeping him, so might as well mark him right away. "Weren't we going to, like, have a conversation about that or something? Maybe?"

It took about all of Hal's willpower to pull away from that delectable skin he'd been sucking, and he tried not to look too put off by Barry's words when he pushed himself up on his elbows to face him. "…that's true, you did say that. I should… respect that." His eyes flickered down, _bare chest, pale and freckled, unmarred skin ready for biting and sucking and kissing-_

Barry made a strangled little noise and then fingers wove into Hal's hair, pulling tight. "You know what? We can do that after." Hal was pulled down sharply and their teeth knocked together in the force of the kiss, but _fuck if he wasn't grateful_.

"In the morning," Hal promised, voice hoarse with need, before nipping at Barry's bottom lip and running his hands over that beautiful chest, mapping out each muscle, each birth mark, each slight raise and dip.

"You-you gonna let me stay over?" Barry sounded almost starstruck there, and Hal couldn't help smirking.

"I said I wanted more than a playbuddy, didn't I? This arrangement includes breakfast."

It was Hal's turn to make a surprised noise at being manhandled, because the promise of breakfast - this kid's love really did go through the stomach, didn't it? - had Barry flip them over, pressing Hal into the mattress and straddling his lips. Barry's pupils were blown, his lips pink from kissing, and Hal swore he looked like he came straight from a wet dream.

"Wait- wait!" Hal grabbed Barry's shoulders, making him scoot back a little so Hal could sit up. "This jacket was actually expensive," he joked lightly, saving it from getting rumpled in what was going to come next. Barry clambered off him to go hang it on the empty hanger Hal had out for it, giving Hal the time to shimmy out of his pantaloons and shirt as well. Barry stumbled back to him while taking of his own pants, practically diving back on Hal once he got rid of them with his shoes.

Hal rolled them over again immediately, pressing Barry into the mattress with a heated, hungry kiss and a firm roll of his hips to press their crotches together. Pesky underwear was still in the way but Barry was clearly as hard as he was himself, and Hal had run out of patience.

_The moan that Barry whimpered at the friction made Hal's brain short-circuit._

"Fuck, you're so hot like this, under me and moaning for me," Hal licked into Barry's mouth, but only for a few seconds before moving to bite down on the young man's neck again. He ground down insistently, drinking in the moans vibrating against his lips. "I want to hear more. I want you to cry and beg and whimper and every other sound I can get out of those beautiful lips of yours."

"P-please… _daddy_ …"

Something inside of Hal snapped.

Despite the whole sugar daddy talk and the age difference, he hadn't expected Barry to actually call him daddy. And he had definitely not expected to be _so into it._

But there was no way he could not be into that breathy whimper of _that_ word, the word alone begging him, the tone even more so, and _god, those eyes, so needy_.

Hal had to pull away not to soil his underwear right there and then. Instead he quickly pulled down Barry's boxer briefs to toss them aside much like the rest of his clothes had gone before, and his own underwear followed right after. He dipped down to lick a stripe up Barry's cock and the young man arched under him, crying out with need.

_Hal wanted all the sounds_ .

He palmed Barry's balls, rolling them in his hand while licking salty precum from the tip of his cock. He sucked the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks until Barry was writhing and pulling on Hal's hair. Only then he moved back up to capture kiss swollen lips with his own again, pressing their naked erections together with just a bit of his saliva to lubricate the slide.

_Oh, the delicious friction._

It was almost too much, almost too dry to be comfortable, but with Barry beneath him Hal would probably be able to cum from just dry humping the bed. He didn't have to do that, not with Barry whimpering and moaning for him, hands sliding over Hal's hips now to pull him closer and make his pace go faster.

"Please, I need to- _please daddy-"_

"F-fuck," Hal buried his face in Barry's neck, teeth grazing a mark he made earlier. "Cum for me boy. Cum for me now."

And Barry did.

And Hal didn't only get the hot splatter of the kid's seed against his own cock, over his belly, he also got him crying out 'daddy' like a professional pornstar.

There was no resisting that, not even for Hal.

Hal scrunched his eyes closed so hard in hurt, biting down on Barry's neck while the most intense orgasm in _decades_ took him. His hips bucked helplessly, seeking out the last friction, the wet slide of cum covered dick against cum covered dick, and then finally he collapsed.

Barry's breath left him in an audible whoosh and Hal was quick to roll off him to the side.

It took him a few moments to gather himself enough to open his eyes, but when he did it was just in time to Barry turning to his side and burying against Hal's chest with a shaky breath.

"That… good enough to make you stay for… a talk in the morning?" Fuck it he was panting, his stamina wasn't what it used to be. It got a breathy chuckle from an equally out of breath Barry though, and that made up for a lot.

"Definitely, yes. I'm gonna sleep so well here…"

Hal pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head, smiling. "After we clean up, my boy. But then you're welcome to sleep just like this, if you like."

Barry murmured something sleepily, and Hal laughed at how fast he seemed to nod off.

Yes, he was _definitely_ smitten with this boy.


End file.
